Bunk beds usually include two beds with one positioned either horizontally or perpendicularly over the other. Such beds are often used by children and are used to conserve room space. When assembled, bunk beds must therefore be sturdy and should comply with requisite industry safety specifications such as those provided by ASTM (American Society for Testing and Materials). To encourage compliance therewith, it is desirable to provide a bed assembly which may be easily assembled. If difficult assembly directions are necessary or tools are required which a person may not have on hand, then the safety requirements may not fully be complied with or the bed assembly may be improperly assembled.
It is also desirable, in some instances, to provide a bed assembly which may be readily disassembled such as for transporting or storing the bed assembly. It is often necessary, such as on retail floors, to be able to completely assemble the bed assembly, and have the ability to disassemble the bed assembly without affecting its individual components.